The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus which is adapted to provide an image on an image-receiving material by transferring an image recorded on a light-sensitive photographic material to the image-receiving material.
A known example of an apparatus for providing a colored image by employing a heat-developable light-sensitive photographic material is the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 75247/1984. This apparatus is adapted to send a heat-developable light-sensitive photographic material to a heat-developing section of the apparatus after the material has been exposed to an image in an exposure section of the apparatus, and transfer the image to an image-receiving material by bringing the image-receiving material into close contact with the light-sensitive photographic material after the image on the light-sensitive photographic material has been heat-developed.
With this image recording apparatus, it is possible to either perform the transferring process alone or simultaneously perform the developing and transferring processes, by bringing the light-sensitive photographic material into close contact with the image-receiving material after the light-sensitive photographic material has been subjected to development.
In order to perform the developing process or the developing and transferring processes, the light-sensitive photographic material and the image-receiving material are brought into close contact with each other by means of pinch rollers. However, if the materials happen to come into contact inadvertently before they are deliberately brought into close contact, even if they are not heated, the contact between the emulsion-coated surfaces of these materials causes gradual development and transfer reactions, thus causing non-uniform treatment.